mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Calling All Mixels/Gallery
Gameplay Character Models Mixels (player) Series 1 Flain CAM.jpg|Flain Cam vulk.png|Vulk Zorch CAM.jpg|Zorch Cam_Krader.png|Krader Cam seismo.png|Seismo Cam_Shuff.png|Shuff CAM teslo.png|Teslo Volectro in CAM.PNG|Volectro Zaptor CAM.jpg|Zaptor Series 2 CAM flurr.png|Flurr CAM slumbo.png|Slumbo CAM lunk.png|Lunk Jawg in CAM.jpg|Jawg Gobba in CAM.PNG|Gobba Chomly in CAM.jpg|Chomly CAM kraw.png|Kraw Tentro in CAM.jpg|Tentro Balk in CAM.jpg|Balk Series 3 GlompModel.png|Glomp Glurt in CAM.jpg|Glurt Cam torts.png|Torts Cam scorpi.png|Scorpi Footi in CAM.PNG|Footi CAM hoogi.png|Hoogi MagnifoModel.png|Magnifo Mesmo in CAM.PNG|Mesmo Wizwuz in CAM.jpg|Wizwuz Nixels (enemies) Nixel_CAM.jpeg|Nixel Major Nixel in Calling All Mixels.jpg|Major Nixel Muscle Nixel CAM.jpg|Muscle Nixel Flyswatter Nixel CAM.jpg|Flyswatter Nixel Cam boomerang nixel.png|Boomerang Nixel CannonNixel.png|Cannon Nixel BoxingNixels.png|Boxing Nixel Combinations Mixes Zorch and Shuff Mix in CAM.jpg|Shuff & Zorch Mix 2 Torts Mix.jpeg|Torts & Scorpi Mix Flain and Seismo Mix in CAM.jpg|Flain & Seismo Mix CAM Zaptor & Vulk.jpg|Zaptor & Vulk Mix Balk & Lunk.jpg|Lunk & Balk Mix Chomly and Flurr Mix in CAM.jpg|Chomly & Flurr Mix Glurt and Wizwuz Mix in CAM.jpg|Glurt & Wizwuz Mix Teslo and Zorch Mix in CAM.jpg|Teslo & Zorch Mix Krader Volectro Mix.png|Volectro & Krader Mix 2 Mesmo_and_Footi_Mix_in_CAM.jpg|Mesmo & Footi Mix Maxes Infernites 2014 Max in CAM.jpg|Infernites Max Cragsters Max in CAM.jpg|Cragsters Max Electroids Max in CAM.jpg|Electroids Max Frosticons Max in CAM.jpg|Frosticons Max Fang Gang Max in CAM.jpg|Fang Gang Max FlexerMaxGame.png|Flexers Max GlorpCorpMaxGame.png|Glorp Corp Max SpikelMaxGame.png|Spikels Max Wiztastics Max in CAM.jpg|Wiztastics Max Popups FlainHopesForHamlognaSandwiches.jpg HELPGETMEOUT.jpg CoolPresent.jpg WhatToBuild.jpg MixMaker.jpg Bonflowerz.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg CubitHorde.jpg World Select Series 1 InferniteWorld.jpg|Magma Wastelands CragsterWorld.jpg|Mine ElectroidWorld.jpg|Mountain City Series 2 FrosticonWorld.jpg|Frozen Volcanoes FangGangWorld.jpg|Farmlands FlexerWorld.jpg|Sproingy Lands/Rubber Lands Series 3 GlorpCorpWorld.jpg|Swamplands SpikelWorld.jpg|Spiky Desert WiztasticWorld.jpg|Magic Tent Saved Mixels Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-09-24.png| Series 1 Mixels Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-09-29.png| Series 2 Mixels Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-09-34.png| Series 3 Mixels Objects Collectable Morenapple.png|Flaming Coconapple Cheetah dragon figurine.png|Cheetagon Rambit ceramic figure.png|Rambit Shrimpbee.png|Shrimpbee Reoccurring In-Game CAM Portal.jpg|Portal A bunch of gift boxes.png|Gift Boxes Screenshot 2015-09-27-19-54-41-1.png|Nixel Spawner Other Icons AppIcon.jpg|Launch icon (March 4 - May 29, 2014) AppIcon Kraw.jpg|Version 2.0 icon (May 29 - August 28, 2014) AppIcon_Scorpi.png|Version 3.0 icon (August 28, 2014 – present) Camgoogleicon.png|3.0 icon for Google Launch Images CAM1.jpg|Note that Vulk has red ears and a dark red head. CAM2.jpg CAM5.jpg CAM wiztastics max.png CAM 3.0 gameplay.png photo_Large.jpg mixels_calling_All_Mixels_638x425.png Meet Mixels CAM FlainBio.png|Meet Flain Screen CAM VulkBio.png|Meet Vulk Screen CAM ZorchBio.png|Meet Zorch Screen CAM KraderBio.png|Meet Krader Screen CAM SeismoBio.png|Meet Seismo Screen CAM ShuffBio.png|Meet Shuff Screen CAM TesloBio.png|Meet Teslo Screen CAM ZaptorBio.png|Meet Zaptor Screen CAM VelectroBio.png|Meet Volectro Screen CAM FlurrBio.png|Meet Flurr Screen CAM SlumboBio.png|Meet Slumbo Screen CAM LunkBio.png|Meet Lunk Screen CAM JawgBio.png|Meet Jawg Screen CAM GobbaBio.png|Meet Gobba Screen CAM ChomlyBio.png|Meet Chomly Screen CAM KrawBio.png|Meet Kraw Screen CAM TentroBio.png|Meet Tentro Screen CAM BalkBio.png|Meet Balk Screen CAM GlompBio.png|Meet Glomp Screen CAM GlurtBio.png|Meet Glurt Screen CAM TortsBio.png|Meet Torts Screen CAM ScorpiBio.png|Meet Scorpi Screen CAM FootiBio.png|Meet Footi Screen CAM HoogiBio.png|Meet Hoogi Screen CAM MagnifoBio.png|Meet Magnifo Screen Happy Mesmo?.png|Meet Mesmo Screen CAM WizwuzBio.png|Meet Wizwuz Screen Max Preparation Infernites preparing Max.png|Infernites Preparing Max Scene Cragsters Preparing Max.png|Cragsters Preparing Max Scene Electroids Preparing Max.png|Electroids Preparing Max Scene Frosticons Preparing Max.png|Frosticons Preparing Max Scene Fang Gang Preparing Max.png|Fang Gang Preparing Max Scene Flexers Preparing Max.png|Flexers Preparing Max Scene Glorp Corp Preparing Max.png|Glorp Corp Preparing Max Scene Spikels Preparing Max.png|Spikels Preparing Max Scene Wiztastic Preparing Max.png|Wiztastics Preparing Max Scene Ads and More PlayCAM.jpg CallingAllMixelsStart.jpg Calling_All_Mixels.jpg Calling all mixels gameplay.jpg CAM Concept.jpg|Concept art callingallmixelsv3.0.jpg Its_calling_all_mixels!.png MixelsAd.jpg Mixels tribes concept.jpg|Character concept work Evenmoremixes.png|Promo screen Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup demo of Flain's model. Flaintexture.png|A model ripped from the game. Camheader.png|Top banner from Hibernum Creations. MV Efx 05 500.png|Concept art from "Meet Volectro". Cam hibernum pic.png|Portfolio banner from Hibernum Creations. CAM Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen Nixels and their leader.jpg|Nixel swarm battle loading screen 1hu7n.png Infernites worldmap.png Cragsters worldmap.png Electroids worldmap.png Frosticons worldmap.png Fang Gang worldmap.png Flexers worldmap.png Unused Content Rescued Zorch popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Zorch. Rescued Vulk popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Vulk. LOADING SD.tex.png|An unused loading screen. GUI_Worlds_SD.png|Concept Art hidden within a map graphic unusedpartofkraw.png|An unused part of Kraw's textures Videos File:Calling All Mixels - iPhone iPod Touch iPad - Gameplay|Gameplay walkthrough File:Calling All Mixels Mixels Cartoon Network|TV advertisement File:Official Calling All Mixels Launch Trailer|Launch trailer File:Calling All Mixels V3.0 I Cartoon Network|V3.0 TV advertisement File:Calling All Mixels - The Mixels Animation!|All tribe videos. File:Calling All Mixels - Mixels Get Upset ( All Upsets )|All upset videos. File:Calling All Mixels - The Nixels Animation!|All Nixel videos. File:Mixels Demo Material - E309-S002|Scene video demo Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Game galleries